Costumbres
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: La Sangre Plisetsky tiene costumbres fijas desde hace siglos. Costumbres que Yuri Plisetsky se pasa por donde no le da el sol a la hora de hacer lo que se le antoja, como siempre. (Regalo de Navidad para Ambrela King).


_Este es un regalo de Navidad atrasado para Ambrela King xD Alice, cariño, lo tenía hecho y puedo jurarlo. ¿Sólo olvidé publicarlo...? xD Este horrible internet. ¡En fin, espero que te guste! *corazón gay*_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Yuri On Ice es de Kubo. La pareja es de sus fanáticos. Yo soy feliz con mi Viktuuri, pero este Yuuyu es para Alice, una amiga que aprecio muchísimo, lo suficiente para escribir de mi NOTP. ¡Amor para Alice!_

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Yaoi._

* * *

 **Costumbres**

 _La Sangre Plisetsky tiene costumbres fijas desde hace siglos. Costumbres que Yuri Plisetsky se pasa por donde no le da el sol a la hora de hacer lo que se le antoja, como siempre._

Yuuri no tenía la menor intención de salir esa noche. Nevaba, hacía frío, y las calles rusas eran mucho menos amigables por las noches, con esquinas empedradas de caos y pandillas observándolo ceñudo. Rusia se trastocaba de una ciudad de encanto con la Plaza Roja en su apogeo turístico a una ciudad de negrura abismal, gritos en lenguajes indescifrables y miradas un poco más hostiles de la cuenta. Sí, definitivamente Yuuri Katsuki no tenía planes de salir esa noche. Su plan para sus últimos dos días en Moscú era mantenerse en su cama, cómodo, cálido y a salvo, quizá con su celular escuchando música en Spotify, o mirando alguna vieja película de cine mudo de aquellas que disfrutaba bastante. Yuuri nunca fue alguien de costumbres, pero cuando se trataba de buscar la calma solamente podría recordar la música y las viejas películas que miraba con su madre en el no tan lejano Japón que había abandonado hacía quizá demasiado tiempo, con todo lo que había significado una vida para él trastornándole en sus pesadillas con un tiempo tan atroz que sólo podría ser fruto de una mente sin tanto descanso.

Entonces, al gerente de su hotel no le había gustado alguna de sus palabras (o su rostro, o su actitud), porque cuando regresó al hotel luego de una caminata turística con los calcetines empapados y dolor de cabeza zumbando, casi todas sus maletas estaban prolijamente hechas con un inventario de sus elementos personales, y una amable petición de que abandonara el establecimiento del gerente… junto a dos enormes guardias de seguridad.

Rusia lo acogió con nieve, calles, gritos, pandillas. Llegó a un hotel de mala muerte donde dejó algunos de sus ahorros en conseguir una habitación decente y calmar su irracional enfado. Pero, pensándolo de otra manera, ¿por qué sería irracional estar enfadado? ¡Él no había hecho absolutamente nada malo, mierda!

Yuuri talló su frente y, acomodándose su bufanda, se adentró al bar. Rusia y sus bares, sus fiestas nocturnas estallando en silenciosas iglesias de puntas altas y paredes negras, luces estrafalarias amoldadas a la perfección de todo lo que se hallaba en su interior. _Varsovia_ resultó ser el lugar más adecuado para ofrecerle alcohol, quizá mucho más debido a su cercanía con el hotel que a otra cosa. De música electrónica resonando hasta que su pecho latía en todo su cuerpo, todos los perfumes ácidos y florales se entremezclaban con alcohol y bilis, tragos desesperados deslizándose por gargantas que jamás saciarían su sed, cuerpos bailando que jamás saciarían sus ansias.

Mordisqueó su labio, jugando con un trago entre sus manos. Con un suspiro decidido deslizó el borde del vaso por su labio, echando el frío vodka de uno de los tragos a su garganta con una sensación eléctrica por su cuerpo.

Dos dedos se hundieron en sus costillas, casi haciéndolo escupir.

—Chist —gruñó el muchacho sentándose a su lado. Yuuri enrojeció con sólo mirarlo: telas de red apenas si cubriendo su pecho, realmente insinuándolo, y un pantalón de cuero envolviéndole las largas piernas delgadas y torneadas. Las botas de tacón eran obvias en su postura, y su mirada delineada de negro tenía la perfección de dos cristales afilados—. Eso es vodka, no agua. Un poco de respeto.

Yuuri lo observó, simplemente apreciándolo, apreciando la belleza infantil, pecaminosamente seductora bajo las luces estroboscópicas. Sus ojos tambaleaban su color, pero jamás la intensidad de su mirada. Sus cabellos se deslizaban en un extrañamente prolijo desorden hasta sus hombros, aparentemente húmedos. Durante un instante Yuuri deseó pasar sus dedos por aquellas hebras rubias y comprobar su suavidad, despertando de su ensoñación con otro cambio en la música.

—Uh, ¿lo siento? —moduló su acento con suavidad—. Simplemente estaba… bebiendo.

—No bebes una Bandera Rusa como si fuera cualquier otra cosa —gruñó el chico, arrugando la nariz con expresión de mortal desagrado. Extendió su mano y llamó la barman a voz de grito—. ¡GEORGI! ¡MUEVE TU CULO HELADO Y TRAE DOS BANDERAS MÁS!

Yuuri apenas se encogió cuando los dos nuevos vasos aparecieron, la primera línea roja, la segunda azul y la tercera transparentando el fuerte vodka capaz de arrancarle a cualquiera un pulmón y media garganta. Aquel chico delineó el borde del vaso con su dedo, antes de alzarlo y enfrentarlo. Yuuri sostuvo el suyo no sin un pequeño temblor, su garganta aún escociéndole por el anterior.

—Hasta el fondo y sin miedo —exigió, antes de chocar sus pequeños tragos y deslizarlo por su garganta. Yuuri lo imitó, rápido, dejando el alcohol derramarse por su garganta como sangre de una herida abierta, sacudiéndole el cuerpo por completo. Se sujetó de la barra cuando acabó, observando los ojos delineados del muchacho que apenas podría tener la edad legal para entrar allí, su sonrisa perversa, sus negras intenciones.

—¿Quién eres? —susurró Yuuri, observándolo acercarse a él, acariciarle la mejilla con algo que quizá podría ser interpretado como ternura.

—Lo que te hacía falta en tu vida de mierda —gruñó el extraño, su voz infantil cargada de una honda rabia—. También conocido como Yuri.

Yuuri no pasó por alto la información. Lo que sí pasó por alto fue que el mundo pareció deslizarse en negrura, y la expresión de absurda burla del barman, como si dijera "como si no le hubieran advertido de pequeño que no bebiera nada que pudieran darle extraños".

Cuando despertó su cabeza se sentía pesada, su boca molestaba y todo su cuerpo parecía sentir más dolor de lo que alguna vez podría haber imaginado. Inhaló, exhaló, y abrió los ojos. El diablo ruso estaba allí, mirándolo, a los pies de una cama y con expresión expectante.

—¿Qué demon…? —murmuró Yuuri, intentando incorporarse, y menos de un segundo Yuri estaba sobre él, examinándolo como si estuviera buscando algo en el interior de sus ojos.

—Silencio —gruñó—. ¿Tú eres Yuuri Katsuki?

Yuuri inhaló y asintió. Yuri deslizó los dedos por su rostro, examinándolo, y luego le sostuvo de la barbilla para voltearlo e inhalar sobre su cuello, su respiración cosquilleándole. Luego pareció observar cada línea de su cuerpo como si estuviera comprobándolo, cada trazo de su piel, cada herida expuesta en el pecho desnudo o los brazos expuestos.

Yuuri tragó saliva, incómodo; Yuri pesaba como una pluma, y cada uno de sus toques estaba cargado de curiosidad, mas no de malicia. No podía diseccionar real malicia en sus ojos anhelantes, como si después de tanto tiempo por fin hubiera hallado aquello que había significado su vida.

—¿Quién _eres?_ —repitió Yuuri. Los ojos de Yuri, rodeados de sombras e intenciones que no alcanzaba a comprender, lo recorrieron por completo antes de demostrarse menos hostiles.

—Te lo he dicho —murmuró—. Lo que te hacía falta. Esto puede doler.

Yuri deslizó los labios por su rostro, apenas rozando su piel, hasta besar su cuello y dos segundos luego hundir sus dientes con fuerza, desgarrando piel y enterrándose en la sangre, arrancándole un grito ahogado que nadie oiría. Rusia, hermosa y caótica, calles empedradas pintadas de nieve que ocultaba la sangre y frío que helaba a las víctimas, Yuuri Katsuki no fue capaz de negarse cuando los dientes de Yuri se enterraron sobre su propia muñeca, haciéndole beber de allí, arrancándole la vida y arrancándole la muerte al mismo tiempo.

…

Comprenderlo todo fue cuestión de días.

Yuri Plisetsky era el único heredero de la Sangre Plisetsky. Durante siglos ellos habían poseído las calles, patrullado, controlado, emergido de las cenizas para controlar el terror avasallante de los extranjeros indiscriminadamente odiosos y las rupturas a las costumbres. Pero si no significaba alcohol, divertirse, música fuerte y pasarla bien, Yuri Plisetsky poco le importaban las tradiciones de su patria, mucho menos cuando su padre dictaminó que debía desposarse con Mila Babicheva, la que Yuri consideraba una salvaje arpía y zorra de medio tiempo.

Que fueran vampiros no tenía casi nada de malo, a gusto de Yuuri. Luego de la sorpresa inicial, de quitarse las sádicas ganas de desgarrarle el cuello al gerente del hotel que lo había expulsado por rechazarlo cuando se le insinuó, Yuuri observaba el mundo con nuevos ojos. A su lado, Yuri tomó su mano y le sonrió, pícaro, antes de estrellarlo contra una pared y devorar sus labios con hambre, Yuuri intercambiando sus lugares, delineándole los labios con la lengua y arrancándole un gemido al frotar su erección con la rodilla, todo su cuerpo hambriento de placer, sediento de sangre, necesitado de la unión para la que había sido transformado.

Yuri debía desposarse. Las viejas familias en Japón habían perdido su renombre y gradualmente extinguido. ¿Qué mejor para la mejor Sangre Rusa que unirse con una Vieja Familia Japonesa? No que Yuuri fuera de una, pero bien, siempre podían mentir. El futuro les quedaba, el mundo les pertenecía, y dentro de un par de mínimos siglos a nadie le interesarían una mentira o dos… por el momento, podrían follar tranquilos, devorando sus pieles ansiosas, tocándose con rudeza, los dedos deslizándose con inusitada suavidad, acariciando los cuerpos que acariciarían durante la eternidad.

Rusia tenía nieve, pandillas, calles empedradas de sangre y antiguas escrituras que permitían a los vampiros caminar bajo el sol blanquecino entre las nubes de la antigua patria, pandillas rebeldes llevándole la contra a la Sangre, y vampiros sonriendo cínicamente en las esquinas, esperándolo para una ronda de practicar un comportamiento educado que acabaría en follar desesperadamente como si no tuvieran tiempo que perder.

Pero el tiempo era, justamente, lo que les sobraba.


End file.
